videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vierratime: Battle
Vierratime: Battle & Chase Evolution, is a racing game from the Vierratime series released in 2007 for PlayStation 2 in Japan and Europe, and released in North America in 2012. Characters Playble Drivers **Prince Heinell & Raisa is unlocked after completing the game. Only playable in Versus, Time Attack, and Battle modes. ***Ale is playable only in Versus and Battle modes. Outside Japan, Ale is unlocked after obtaining all four hidden special rare parts that appear after clear the Grand Prix Cup. In the original Japanese release Ale is unlocked only by clear the Grand Prix Mode with all Characters. When starting the game with the save, a cutscene will introduce Ale and his machine, he replaces additionality in the opening race, and the message present in the title screen. In the Ale is available from the beginning, the special cutscene being temporality. Non-playable characters * Do Berugan * Do Zuhl * Rui Jangal * Zu Zambajil * Empress Janera * Warchimedes * Queen Himika Other characters * Ramadhova Madjos Majdi * Rania Alifa Desenaldo * Siti Suci Wulandari * Emmy Mulyati Martadipura * Istiono * Sintha Wijaya * Mitsuyo Gou * Kentaro Gou * Dr. Nanbara * Dr. Yotsuya * Dr. Hamaguchi Song Opening theme * "Butter-fly" ** Lyrics: Hidenori Chiwata ** Composition: Hidenori Chiwata ** Arrangement: Cheru Watanabe ** Artist: Kouji Wada Insert theme *"Space Sheriff Gavan" (宇宙刑事ギャバン Uchū Keiji Gyaban) **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: Michiaki Watanabe **Arrangement: Kōji Makaino **Artist: Akira Kushida **Inserted game from Space Sheriff Gavan (Plays if you use certain characters against each other in Vierratime Protagonist Character) * "Target" **Lyrics: Yu Matsuki **Composition: Michihiko Oota **Arrangement: Michihiko Oota **Artist: Kouji Wada *"Brave Heart" **Lyrics: Sachiko Ohmori **Composition and Arrangement: Michihiko Oota **Artist: Kouji Wada **Invincible Theme (Vierratime Protagonist Characters) *"Break Up!" **Lyrics: Hiroshi Yamada **Composition and Arrangement: Michihiko Oota **Artist: Kouji Wada **Invincible Theme * "Chase! Gavan" (チェイス！ギャバン Cheisu! Gyaban) **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition and Arrangement: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: Akira Kushida **Inserted game from Space Sheriff Gavan *"Space Sheriff Shaider" (宇宙刑事シャイダー Uchū Keiji Shaidā) **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition and Arrangement: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: Akira Kushida **Inserted game from Space Sheriff Shaider *"Space Sheriff Sharivan" (宇宙刑事シャリバン Uchū Keiji Shariban) **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition and Arrangement: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: Akira Kushida **Inserted game from Space Sheriff Sharivan *"Super Sentai Hero Getter 2016" (スーパー戦隊ヒーローゲッター2016 Sūpā Sentai Hīrō Gettā Nisenjūroku) **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi, Naruhisa Arakwa **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Ohishi (Project R) **Artist: Project R **Inserted game *"Asian Wolf" (アジアの狼 Ajia no Ōkami) **Lyrics: Yukinojo Mori **Composition: Katsumi Kobayashi **Arrangement: Tadanao Matsui **Artist: Youji Saito **Inserted game (Plays if you use certain characters against each other in Vierratime Character) *"See You Again Hero" **Lyrics: Yukinojo Mori **Composition: Hiroaki Serizawa **Arrangement: Ryo Kawakami **Artist: Akira Kamiya **Sad Song only on Grand Prix Mode *"Song of Voltes V" (ボルテスファイブの歌 Borutesufaibu no Uta) **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition: Asei Kobayashi **Arrangement: Hiroshi Takada **Artist: Mitsuko Horie **Inserted game from Voltes V (Plays if you use certain characters against each other in Voltes V Character) * "Boundless Life" (果てなき希望（いのち）''Hatenaki Inochi'') ** Lyrics: Shinichiro Aoyama ** Composition: Yo Tsuji ** Arrangement: Masatoshi Sakashita ** Artist: Hiroshi Kitadani *"Battle Fever Sortie" (バトルフィーバー大出撃 Batoru Fībā Daishutsugeki) *"Go Ahead! Robot Corps!" (いざ行け！ロボット軍団 Iza Yuke! Robotto Gundan) *"Into Space Mazinger Z" (空飛ぶマジンガーＺ Soratobu Majingā Z) *"King of the Universe Grendizer" (宇宙の王者グレンダイザー Uchū no ōja Gurendaizā) Ending theme *" Vierratime Marching Song" (デジモン音頭 Dejimon Ondo) **Lyrics: Hidenori Chiwata **Composition: Hidenori Chiwata **Arrangement: Cheru Watanabe **Artist: Kouji Wada featuring Nozomu Sasaki, Omi Minami, Megumi Ogata & Satsuki Yukino Trivia * If a Japanese version of the game if choose character with Voltes V Characters (Except Prince Heinell) or Vierratime Protagonist Characters, a BGM Song will appear while a race with the songs "Song of Voltes V" (Use on Voltes V Character (Except Prince Heinell)) or "Space Sheriff Gavan" (Use on Vierratime protagonist character). * On the retro courses, the player can see a "Digimon Adventure" official japanese logo together with a Bandai Namco Games logo at the start. * Most of the voice-overs and the appearances of the characters Announcer voice's is John Kabira were changed from the outside Japanese versions for unknown reasons voice. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Racing Games